i'll take you to the world
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Banyak pula artikel berita tentang kesehatan yang memuat orang itu sebagai narasumber. Michelle baru sadar beberapa di antaranya ditulis oleh teman-temannya sendiri, baik yang satu kantor berita atau yang berbeda. Dokter Arthur Kirkland namanya. Michelle tahu siapa yang ia butuhkan. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

 _Bagian dari series_ _ **: city lights in your eyes**_ _; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

* * *

Ini sudah kali kedua Michelle terbangun, dan rasanya masih sama tidak menyenangkannya. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang. Bosan sekali. Makan, tidur, makan, tidur. Tidak bisakah dokter itu segera menyuruhnya pulang saja?

Ia menarik selimut ke wajahnya ketika mendengar suara dokter itu lagi di dekat telinganya. Orang itu berbicara dengan bibinya. Samar-samar ia dengar tentang _pulang_ , _hati-hati_ , dan _jangan biarkan dia langsung pergi bekerja_. Dokter itu pikir dia sekeras kepala itu rupanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Nona."

Michelle pun membuka mata. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah dokter ini mulai sentimen padanya. Michelle membuka mata pelan-pelan. Perawat di samping dokter itu mulai menanyainya, pun dengan ahli farmasi yang juga mendampingi. Mereka menanyainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan protokoler tentang keadaan, reaksi obat, lalu apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukannya.

"Boleh pulang nanti siang. Kontrol ulang satu minggu lagi."

Begitu kalimat terakhir Dokter Arthur sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang rawat Michelle. Michelle benar-benar lega.

* * *

Salah satu kerabatnya datang menjenguk di rumah, dan mengatakan bahwa Michelle beruntung ditangani Dokter Arthur.

"Dia sangat profesional! Pekerjaannya luar biasa! Dan bahkan kau bisa melihat kelebihannya lewat jahitan operasinya. Sangat rapi, dan jarang sekali terjadi kasus infeksi karenanya. Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah, kata temanku yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu selama Dokter Arthur berada di sana."

Michelle tak begitu mengerti apa-apa soal jahitan operasi dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya, tetapi setelah ia melihatnya kembali, memang benar. Semuanya rapi, dan bahkan keadaannya sendiri langsung membaik begitu pulang ke rumah.

"Kukira adalah sebuah privilese untuk ditangani dokter sepertinya," ujar Michelle berbasa-basi.

"Hei, dia adalah dokter. Dia terikat sumpahnya untuk menangani siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuannya!"

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu seperti mengetuk bagian belakang kepalanya keras-keras, mengingatkannya pada proyeknya yang belum sempat tersentuh gara-gara harus menjalani operasi kista. _Kenapa tidak?_

Maka Michelle pun mulai melakukan riset terhadap si dokter. Mencari tahu profilnya tidak susah, karena ternyata si dokter itu cukup rajin untuk terus memperbarui profil di LinkedIn miliknya. Pun ketika mengetikkan nama lengkapnya di mesin pencari, puluhan publikasi yang memuat namanya langsung muncul di halaman terdepan.

Michelle masih punya masa cuti khusus beberapa hari untuk pemulihan, dan ia benar-benar menikmatinya.

Banyak pula artikel berita tentang kesehatan yang memuat dirinya sebagai narasumber. Michelle baru sadar beberapa di antaranya ditulis oleh teman-temannya sendiri, baik yang satu kantor berita atau yang berbeda.

Dokter Arthur Kirkland namanya. Usianya pun masih muda, baru di awal tiga puluh. Hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari dirinya. Gelar spesialis di bidang ob-gyn, lalu subspesialisasi di bidang _advanced laparoscopic surgery_ , dua gelar PhD, sepertinya menuju tiga. Risetnya, berdasarkan apa yang Michelle baca sekilas-sekilas lewat laman-laman khusus tentang kesehatan reproduksi wanita, begitu beragam.

 _Orang ini calon terkuat_.

Maka Michelle pun memulai gerilyanya,

dimulai dari kontrol pertama post-operasinya.

* * *

Michelle sengaja membuat janji agak malam, saat ia memperkirakan orang-orang lain yang membuat janji sudah selesai.

Ia pikir Arthur sudah lupa dengannya—dokter dengan jam terbang seperti ini pasti punya banyak pasien dan melihat begitu banyak wajah dalam sehari. Namun, tidak.

"Nona Michelle Hoarau." Arthur langsung mengenalinya tanpa membaca namanya di kartu yang berada di meja, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Baik. Mari, aku akan mengecek keadaan jahitan operasimu dulu."

Arthur tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kemudian, saat laki-laki itu menuliskan resep untuk suplemen, Michelle memulai basa-basi. Sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaannya.

"Kau mengingatku, rupanya, Dokter."

Arthur hanya mengangkat pandangan sebentar. Dia mengangguk-angguk tanpa arti. "Namamu cukup familiar. Pasti kau pernah muncul di suatu tempat. Televisi? Publikasi?"

"Aku seorang wartawan."

Arthur berhenti menulis sebentar. "Oh, tentu saja."

"Aku pernah mewawancarai veteran perawat dan dokter veteran di masa perang Vietnam dan dokter militer Amerika di Irak."

"Cerita-cerita itu cukup populer di kalangan para dokter." Setelah menyodorkan kertas resep ke arah Michelle, Arthur menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Dia menelengkan kepala pada Michelle seolah-olah sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Bukan cerita. _Berita_ , Dokter." sanggah Michelle.

"Hmm, mm."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Dokter membacanya, tetapi soal sejarah, perang, dan kemanusiaan adalah bidangku."

"Aku membaca rangkaian liputan khusus itu. Seluruhnya. Aku masih ingat membacanya saat aku sibuk riset."

Michelle tersenyum tetapi hanya dalam mentalnya. Ia merasa masih harus memasang wajah meyakinkan, bukan bangga. "Terima kasih, kelihatannya Dokter meluangkan waktu untuk itu."

Arthur mengangguk lagi satu kali. "Tidak menyangka orangnya menjadi pasienku."

" _Well_ , siapa saja bisa sakit, 'kan?"

"Tidak dipungkiri."

"Tapi tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan dokter yang luar biasa. Aku merasa sangat beruntung."

Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tak terlalu kentara.

"Pernah mencoba berkarir di luar, Dok? Misalnya, terjun ke daerah-daerah yang tak terjangkau, lalu mencoba memberikan peruntungan yang sama pada orang-orang di luar sana, seperti yang kaulakukan pada pasien-pasienmu ... begitu."

"Kau sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu untukku, Nona Michelle?"

"Michelle," koreksinya, mulai memainkan kartunya, "aku merasa terhormat menjadi bagian dari karirmu, Dokter, dan kelihatannya, karirmu sangat menarik untuk karirku juga." Michelle mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari saku jinsnya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Arthur sebagai ganti dari kertas resep barusan.

Arthur membaca kartu tersebut sekilas. _Wartawan senior_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

"Langsung saja, Michelle, kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Hanya jika kau bersedia, Dok."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus tahu lebih dahulu."

Michelle baru menyunggingkan senyumnya menjelang akhir. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi secara resmi. Bagaimana?"

Arthur tak menjawab. Pandangannya berganti-ganti dari kartu nama, ke wajah Michelle, kartu nama lagi, lalu meneliti wajah gadis itu.

"Terima kasih waktunya, Dokter."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi.

* * *

Michelle sedang mengatur ulang jadwalnya menjelang berakhirnya cutinya, sempat dua hari melupakan janjinya dengan Arthur. Ia kira Arthur akan melupakannya, tetapi sepertinya taktiknya, pancingannya, caranya memenangkan hati klien, tepat sasaran. Ia berhasil membuat Arthur penasaran, dan membuatnya menghubungi nomor yang tertera pada kartu nama.

Lelaki itu bicara seperti pada temannya saja. Bukan karena keramahannya, tetapi dia mendesak seperti dia telah mengenal Michelle jauh lebih baik daripada yang sekarang, "Apa proyekmu? Apakah ini resmi dari kantor beritamu?"

Michelle menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik penuh rasa bangga. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu _harus_ setuju untuk ikut serta.

"Mereka mensponsori—tetapi intinya, idenya, semuanya, berasal dari diriku."

"Kenapa kau menawariku? Apakah kau juga menawari orang-orang lain?"

"Karena kau adalah dokter."

"Ada banyak orang sepertiku."

"Tapi secara naluriah, naluriku sebagai wartawan, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling tepat, Dok."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau sedang menyelesaikan sebuah riset."

"Itu benar."

"Dan masih buntu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku _wartawan_."

Terdengar bunyi decakan lidah, kesal dan putus asa, mudah sekali mengatakannya.

"Begini," Michelle memulai dengan berdeham kecil, "kita akan sama-sama diuntungkan. Ini mungkin akan berguna bagi kelangsungan risetmu. Kau bisa melanjutkannya, atau menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Bagiku, Dokter, ini adalah tentang proyek yang berasal dari hati, untuk hari spesialku. Ini berkaitan dengan kemanusiaan. Hal yang sangat ingin kucapai sejak dulu—tapi seiring waktu, aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Dan, Dokter Arthur adalah orang yang tepat."

"Iya, iya, iya," Arthur terdengar putus asa, "apakah rencanamu itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan risetku?"

"Kenapa tidak meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat suasana di luar, menyegarkan pikiranmu, dan mungkin mendapatkan ide yang baru?"

"Heh, kaupikir semudah itu?"

"Karena caraku bekerja seperti itu," Michelle dengan tenang menambahi. "Bisakah kita bertemu, agar aku bisa menjelaskan proyekku secara jelas? Kurasa lebih sopan jika kita bertatap muka, Dok."

Terdengar embusan napas panjang, Michelle tahu lelaki itu mungkin sedang mencoba untuk tidak terdengar marah. "Ya sudah. Pukul sepuluh malam ini, bisa? Aku akan mengirimkan lokasi begitu aku siap."

"Siap, Dokter," Michelle terdengar sangat ceria.

* * *

Michelle menyodorkan proposal yang terjilid rapi, tetapi bagian ujung kertasnya bercerita bahwa proposal itu sudah sering dibolak-balik, sudah disapa oleh banyak tangan. "Aku menyelesaikan ini tiga bulan lalu. Namun semuanya berantakan gara-gara sakitku."

Arthur mengangkat alis saat membaca judulnya. "Di India?"

"Tentu saja." Michelle mengangguk cepat. "Aku punya banyak cerita di India, dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke sana, dan melakukan sesuatu. Aku berulang tahun di bulan Juni, dan aku ingin menghabiskan dua atau tiga minggu di sana dengan caraku sendiri."

Cukup lama Arthur membaca proposal yang diperuntukkan untuk agensi berita tempat Michelle bekerja. Kegiatan yang dinyatakan Michelle adalah membuat liputan di sebuah distrik di India, berfokus pada pelayanan kesehatan dan kehidupan yang berputar di sekelilingnya. Arthur mulai mengerti mengapa dia dibutuhkan di bagian ini.

"Pelayanan kesehatan publik, huh?" Arthur bertahan pada satu halaman yang memuat foto eksklusif, potret seorang wanita yang menggendong bayinya, keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit yang sangat sederhana. "Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Kedatangan seorang dokter yang sangat ahli dari rumah sakit unggul di Amerika Serikat akan sangat membantu. Ada lebih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan, lebih dari yang kaukira, Dok. Aku juga dengan senang hati akan menguruskan semua urusan administrasi antarnegara. Itu sudah tugasku."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Namun, Arthur masih lanjut membaca. Dia mengangkat pandangannya sebentar untuk menilai.

Michelle menutup rapat bibirnya.

Selesai dengan proposal itu, Arthur pun meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, dengan halus mendorongnya kembali ke arah Michelle. "Maksudku, dokter bukan hanya aku."

"Tapi hanya ada satu diri _mu_."

Arthur menggeleng. "Ada banyak orang yang memiliki kesempatan. Aku? Aku punya riset untuk diselesaikan di sini, rumah sakit dan pasien-pasienku di sini juga membutuhkanku."

Michelle mulai mengerti posisi Arthur. Selalu ada cela di balik orang-orang terbaik. "Pun dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Kesempatan, Dok," Michelle berkata dengan tegas, sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, Arthur merasa seperti diwawancara untuk sebuah tajuk khusus bergengsi, "orang-orang di luar sana juga berurusan dengan kesempatan, dan ini adalah kesempatan bagi mereka, bukan hanya tentang kesempatan bagi dokternya. Mereka layak mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Karirku di sini."

Mata Michelle berkilat. Arthur mendadak kehilangan orang yang tadi dengan ringannya membawa suasana. "Terlalu senang di dalam gedung bertingkat, Dok?"

"Bagaimana kalau memang itu duniaku?"

Michelle tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja Arthur merasa ngeri. "Ternyata pikiranmu hanya _setinggi_ gedung-gedung itu, rupanya. Tidak seluas dunia." Michelle mengambil proposalnya, lantas berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Arthur dengan ringan. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Dokter Kirkland."

Arthur terdiam sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Michelle sudah terbiasa mengatur rencana, menyusun prioritas, bahkan mengatur rentetan rencana darurat pengganti jika sewaktu-waktu daftar utamanya terganggu.

Ia sudah menyiapkan diri dari awal, sebelum mengenal Arthur, bahwa jika ia tidak menemukan partner dalam liputan khususnya ini, maka ia akan melakukannya sendiri saja, seperti biasa. Datang ke lokasi, membaur, mengikuti rutinitas, menjadi bagian dari masyarakat. Ia sudah pernah melakukan hal serupa di Eritrea, hidup dua minggu sebagai bagian dari suku Tigre, dan bersama orang-orang Aleut di Alaska. Meskipun tidak mudah melakukannya sendiri, tetapi perjalanan itu tetap berhasil ia lewati.

Seharusnya di India pun begitu. Apalagi ia punya teman di sana, yang sedari awal mendukungnya, berjanji membantunya ketika ia datang nanti. Rajesh berjanji akan mengantar Michelle ke mana saja, dia senang ketika negaranya menjadi tujuan berikutnya dari liputan Michelle.

Namun, setelah bertemu Arthur, ia _tahu_ orang itu adalah orang yang tepat.

Sayang sekali Arthur tak berpikiran serupa.

Maka akhirnya Michelle pun menyusun konsep kegiatan liputan sekaligus amal itu untuk sebuah perjalanan solo.

* * *

Rajesh adalah anak seorang pengusaha ritel, yang sebenarnya bisa saja duduk manis di New Delhi atau Mumbai sesuka hatinya, tetapi dia lebih suka berpindah dari satu kota ke kota, berdagang dan berpura-pura bukan sebagai anak ayahnya.

Dia menyambut Michelle di bandara lokal, dan berkata, "Katanya kau tidak sendirian."

Michelle tersenyum masam. "Rencana berubah."

"Jadi mungkin kau hanya meliput, tidak terlibat di kegiatan rumah sakit tersebut?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Michelle memandangi sekeliling, mulai melupakan keadaan bandara JFK dan wajah orang-orang Amerika yang terbiasa dilihatnya setiap hari. "Andaikan aku punya dana lebih, mungkin aku memang bisa membantu rumah sakit itu. Tapi sekarang, tampaknya aku harus fokus untuk meliput sisi-sisi kemanusiaan yang terjadi di sana saja. Sudah menghubungi kepala rumah sakitnya?"

"Sudah, tapi dia menunggumu untuk melihat poin-poin apa saja yang ingin kauekspos dari mereka. Tidak mungkin kau mengungkapkan semuanya, 'kan?"

"Aku sudah punya konsep." Michelle mengikuti arahan Rajesh ke arah bagian klaim bagasi. "Kapan kira-kira aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Besok, dia akan mengabari pukul berapa. Yang jelas, setelah makan siang. Dia punya beberapa agenda di pagi hari."

"Baguslah. Aku punya beberapa jam untuk jalan-jalan, kalau begitu?"

"Sebagai tuan rumah," Rajesh membungkuk sambil tersenyum, "aku akan dengan senang hati mengawalmu."

* * *

Michelle mendapat telepon dari atasan rumah sakit tersebut, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka baru bisa bertemu pada pukul dua siang, tetapi Michelle diperbolehkan datang untuk melihat-lihat sejak pagi. Michelle menolak mendapat pendampingan khusus, Rajesh saja sudah cukup.

Rumah sakit seperti itu bukan yang pertama kali Michelle lihat. Sebagai bagian dari pers, ia pernah menyaksikan secara langsung atau membaca liputan rekan-rekan sejawatnya tentang berbagai jenis fasilitas kesehatan. Mulai dari yang berkelas untuk orang-orang khusus, sekelas Rumah Sakit St. Mary di London, rumah sakit swasta berkelas di New York, fasilitas kesehatan di sekitar favela di Brasilia, klinik sederhana di sudut Kairo, hingga rumah praktisi kesehatan desa di Lima, Peru. Rumah sakit yang sedang dikunjunginya ini juga sedang berjuang. sedang membangun. Ada sebuah taman yang nampaknya baru, bersisian dengan bangsal yang ubinnya sudah terkisis, dindingnya berjamur, tetapi masih disibukkan dengan orang-orang yang ingin sembuh. Langit-langit yang terkelupas di antara sebuah bohlam yang baru, jejak kotor di lantai, daun kering yang luput dari perhatian.

"Apa fokusmu sebenarnya?"

"Awalnya, sesuai dengan proposal—tentang maternitas. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, penyesuaian diri, atau apa yang kulihat, hasilnya nanti akan berbeda. Aku ingin sebuah foto yang luar biasa sebagai kaver majalah liputan khusus kelak, dan _full-coverage_ sebanyak enam atau tujuh halaman."

"Serius, Michelle, dua minggu pengalaman untuk tulisan _sesedikit_ itu?"

Michelle tersenyum. "Orang-orang hanya akan membaca poin-poin utamanya. Selebihnya, pengalamannya, apa saja yang akan terjadi, merupakan sebuah perjalanan yang lebih pribadi. Orang-orang akan mengetahui kesimpulan, bukan kejadian hari demi hari."

"Sepertinya jurnalisme memang bekerja seperti itu."

Michelle tertawaku. "Jalanku masih panjang untuk mengomentari itu, Rajesh." Matanya tertuju pada sepasang suami-istri yang membawa banyak barang, keluar dari sebuah bangsal ruang perawatan. Di jalur yang mereka lewati, seorang bapak berjongkok sambil merokok. Seharusnya itu ilegal, tetapi Michelle tidak bisa mengomentari lebih jauh.

Michelle baru saja ingin bercerita soal pengalamannya bersama seorang praktisi kesehatan saat di Brazil, tetapi suara panggilan memutusnya. Panggilan dari aplikasi obrolan itu malah mengejutkannya.

"Halo?" Ia mengangkatnya dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Halo! Michelle, kau di mana? Bantu aku di bandara! Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana!"

"Hah ...? Ini Dokter Arthur?"

"Iya, siapa lagi memangnya?!"

Michelle hampir saja tertawa keras, merasa bahwa ini adalah bagian dari kemenangannya, tetapi ia berhasil menahan diri. Ini di luar perhitungannya. "Ternyata kautahu kota yang kutuju."

"Aku tidak bisa jadi dokter kalau ingatanku lemah!" Arthur masih punya nada marah di kalimatnya, tetapi dia tampaknya lega dengan humor Michelle. "Serius, jemput aku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya."

Michelle tertawa lepas. "Aku akan ke sana bersama temanku."

* * *

"Kukira itu kali terakhir aku melihatmu." Michelle memaksa Arthur untuk membiarkannya membawakan koper milik dokter itu, yang ternyata lebih kecil dari dugaannya. Selain itu, hanya ada satu ransel dan satu koper lain ukuran bagasi. Orang ini mungkin tak serepot yang Michelle kira.

"Kau butuh seseorang untuk mengawasi luka bekas operasimu."

Michelle meledak tawanya. "Sudah berlalu tiga bulan, Dok, aku buta soal medis tapi aku tahu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Arthur berhenti melangkah. Ia memandangi Michelle dengan cara yang mengintimidasi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Michelle merasa bersalah di hadapan lelaki itu sampai-sampai merasa ditelanjangi oleh pandangannya. Tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Arthur saja."

"Wow ...? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seterbuka ini."

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Kata seseorang yang menghentak egoku dengan berkata bahwa aku terlalu sering melihat ke atas, dan bukannya ke kiri dan kanan."

"Kurasa kata-kataku bukan seperti itu."

Arthur mendengkus.

* * *

Meskipun Rajesh mengenal beberapa orang, dia tetap tidak bisa mengusahakan tempat tinggal tambahan yang bersedia ditumpangi hingga dua minggu kemudian, sehingga terpaksa Arthur berbagi rumah kos dengan Michelle, rumah yang paling dekat dengan rumah sakit dan berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman padat.

Mereka berpandang-pandangan begitu Rajesh meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah itu, untuk kemudian kembali lagi pada pukul dua untuk mengantarkan ke rumah sakit.

"Apakah kita harus membuat garis pembatas?" Michelle bermaksud bercanda, tetapi wajah Arthur yang melihatnya sepertinya berpikir itu serius.

"Aku datang ke sini sebagai dokter. Ada protokol yang harus kuikuti." Dia seperti menguji Michelle lagi. "Dan kau mengerti itu."

"Sebagai mantan pasienmu, aku bisa mengerti itu." Michelle mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, gestur menyerah. "Silakan beres-beres lalu tidur, kalau kau memerlukan itu."

Arthur malah duduk saja di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong yang sempit itu. Di kirinya adalah pintu menuju satu-satunya kamar. "Apa saja rencanamu?"

Perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya. "Wah, kita _briefing_ sekarang?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bekerja, memangnya kenapa?"

 _Benar-benar disiplin_ , Michelle hanya bisa berkomentar dalam hati, dengan maksud agar tak merusak suasana. Ia akhirnya bersila di hadapan Arthur. "Tidak ada rencana di atas kertas. Lupakan itu. Sekarang aku akan bekerja dengan naluriku sendiri."

"Tidak ada poin-poin?"

"Masyarakat adalah hal dinamis yang tidak bisa kaurencanakan, Arthur. Masuk ke dalamnya, membaurlah, biarkan mereka membuat rencana untuk dirimu."

"Bagaimana jika—"

"Oh, Dokter," Michelle membuat-buat nada bicaranya, "Aku tahu apa yang kau mengerti. Kau memang sering sekali mempelajari manusia, tapi bagian tubuhnya, individual, hampir mikro. Aku melihat aspek makro mereka. Kau tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan, ya?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kautahu tentang hidupku."

Michelle menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran di hari pertama kita bersama." Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau kau tidak pernah, entah kauakui atau tidak, yang jelas kau sekarang akan mengalaminya, 'kan? Dan apakah ada masalah dengan 'belajar'? Kau yang sudah dapat lebih dari satu PhD pasti mengerti hal itu."

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ada poin atau tidak, tertulis atau lisan, yang jelas, pasti kau memikirkan sesuatu untuk dua minggu ke depan. Aku harus tahu itu. Kau tidak mungkin mengharapkanku ikut memasak di rumah tetangga, 'kan?"

"Duh, maaf, tapi itu bisa jadi bagian dari _job desc_ kita, bagaimana?"

Arthur mendengkus kesal. Kelihatannya dia siap mengurai-urai Michelle jika perempuan itu menggunakan nada seperti itu lagi.

"Itu adalah bagian dari bermasyarakat. Benar, kau bertugas jadi dokter, tetapi membaur bukan berarti kau harus selalu memakai warnamu sendiri."

"Kau tidak perlu menguliahiku itu."

Michelle mulai gemas, jika saja ia tak menghormati orang ini sebagai orang yang pernah membedah tubuhnya untuk membuang si parasit, selesai sudah. "Kukira aku sudah menuliskannya di proposal."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat setiap paragrafnya!"

Michelle berharap ia boleh menyuapkan kopi proposal yang berada di dalam salah satu tasnya yang bersandar di dinding ke dalam mulut Arthur. Ingin sekali ia bilang _kau 'kan cerdas_ , tapi suasana sudah keruh untuk dibuat lebih kacau lagi. "Aku akan datang ke rumah sakit. _Full coverage_ , cerita dari berbagai sudut pandang, baik dari paramedisnya, pasien, pejabat, orang-orang yang berkepentingan. Lalu membantu tetangga sekitar, kapan pun mereka membutuhkan—sekaligus meliput. Itu bagianku. Bagianmu, kita akan diskusikan selanjutnya pukul dua siang nanti. Aku sudah mencoret jadwal seorang dokter di finalisasi rencanaku—tetapi ternyata aku harus kembali ke rencana awal dan mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut siang ini—"

"Baik, maaf telah membuat hancur rencanamu, aku begitu—"

"Dari nadamu, aku tahu kau ingin berdebat." Michelle mencibir. "Tugasmu adalah menjadi teman diskusi para dokter di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Oke, karena kau datang ke sini secara mendadak, menyetujui rencanaku di detik-detik terakhir secara impulsif, aku tidak bisa lagi menguruskan rekomendasi resmi dari institusi untuk bekerja sebagai bagian dari rumah sakit ini—"

"Yeah, impulsif adalah nama tengahku!"

Michelle mengabaikan itu. "—Maka kali ini kau datang atas nama dirimu sendiri, menulis surat proposal bertanda tangan resmi, tulis saja atas nama Dokter Arthur Kirkland blablabla bahwa kau datang sebagai individu, dengan tugasmu sebagai _dokter subspesialis_ , untuk membantu di sini. Sisanya, terserah mereka. Yang jelas, siapkan benda itu dalam waktu satu jam."

"Apa?! Aku tidak membawa pencetak atau semacamnya—"

Perempuan itu menarik kopernya yang paling besar. "Itulah gunanya kau pergi bersama seorang kuli tinta, Tuan! Buka laptopmu dan mari kita selesaikan."

* * *

"Kami merasa sangat terhormat mendapat kunjungan seperti ini," pria itu menjeda, kelihatan tak yakin, "tetapi mohon maaf sekali, dengan mempertimbangkan jadwal dan kemampuan kami, kami hanya bisa menyediakan waktu satu minggu untuk Nona dalam meliput dan membantu, dan waktu yang sama untuk Dokter Kirkland membantu di sini."

Dari sudut mata Arthur, dia bisa melihat Michelle kecewa. Namun perempuan itu mencoba profesional.

"Kami tidak keberatan. Mendapat kesempatan saja sudah menjadi kehormatan bagi kami."

"Tapi tentu saja kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tawaran bantuan sukarela, dari Nona dan Dokter Kirkland yang telah jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Bolehkah kami bercerita sedikit?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dua jam dari sini, ada sebuah desa. Fasilitas kesehatannya sangat minim, petugas kesehatan hanya datang sesekali. Kami tidak terlalu mampu menyediakan. Dua jam perjalanan ke sini adalah suatu beban. Dua jam, lalu datang berobat, mengantre, menunggu, kemudian kembali lagi, memakan waktu setengah hari. Bagi mereka, setengah hari yang hilang adalah uang yang hilang pula. Kedatangan Dokter di sana selama beberapa hari setelah di sini akan menjadi sebuah berkah bagi mereka yang membutuhkan."

Michelle tak meminta persetujuan Arthur. "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

Hari pertama, keesokannya, Michelle memulainya dengan meliput keseharian bagian maternitas di sana. Arthur mengikutinya sebentar, mengamati, tetapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ada seorang wanita. Arthur tak memiliki naluri seperti seorang wartawan, pencari berita, pemburu informasi, tetapi dia tahu bahwa Michelle pasti sangat tertarik meliputnya. Wanita itu duduk di ranjang perawatan bersama bayi kecilnya. Di kolong ranjang, dua orang anak kecil masih tidur. Lelaki yang sepertinya suaminya menyuapi seorang anak lain, duduk di lantai, berdampingan dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka di kaki tempat tidur.

Arthur menunggu di dekat pintu saja, sementara Michelle datang mendekat dan berbicara dibantu oleh Rajesh.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, tetapi tampaknya Michelle mendapatkan izin. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur si wanita, menghidupkan kameranya, mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya.

Arthur masih belum ditemui, dia rasa masih harus menunggu di sini. Tetapi, perhatiannya segera tertumbuk pada pasien lain di dekat dirinya, badannya kecil, ranjang itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Dia sendirian, berusaha turun tetapi masih kesakitan. Arthur secara naluriah mengulurkan bantuan, membantunya turun, kemudian bertanya dengan isyarat apakah yang wanita itu inginkan. Perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah lorong kecil di ujung, _toilet_ , katanya dengan gerak bibir.

Lelaki itu menyadari, _hari-harinya dimulai dari sekarang_.

* * *

"Masih banyak keluarga pasien yang merokok di lingkungan sekitar! Lalu tidur di sekitar pasien. Itu tidak sesuai standar!"

Michelle mengulum senyum malam itu, saat mereka duduk-duduk di ruang tengah—Michelle menyusun sesuatu di laptopnya. "Semua orang dan institusi perlu waktu, Arthur. Ini bukan New York."

"Ya, tapi—" Arthur menahan emosinya di situ, "ah, tempat ini."

"Ini baru secuil dari dunia, kau baru melihatnya saja."

"Berhenti membuatku seolah-olah aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar!"

Michelle cuma mengangguk-angguk hambar. Sengaja ia mendiamkan saja sampai Arthur tenang untuk memulai kembali. "Besok aku tidak akan ke rumah sakit."

"Lantas?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke tetangga sekitar. Melihat, menyapa, membantu, menulis. Tugasku pribadi, perjalananku. Kau sendiri, sudah punya jadwal, 'kan?"

Arthur mengangguk mafhum. "Dokter-dokter di sini akan mengadakan semacam rapat ... atau diskusi bersamaku. Ada kasus-kasus yang sangat ingin mereka ketahui. Komite medisnya telah menyusun jadwal untukku—mengejutkan, cepat sekali."

"Aku menunggu beritamu." Michelle tersenyum puas. "Tanyakan apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa masuk dalam liputan. Sesedikit apapun informasi akan sangat berharga."

Arthur hanya menatapnya saat Michelle tersenyum puas.

* * *

Ketika jam kerja reguler di rumah sakit itu selesai, Arthur langsung pulang. Michelle tak selalu ada di rumah. Pun hari itu.

Michelle terbiasa menaruh barang-barang untuknya bekerja di ruang tengah. Laptop, buku jurnal, kertas-kertas. Arthur begitu tergoda untuk membuka buku jurnal itu, yang dilihatnya berkali-kali di kesempatan-kesempatan penting.

Jika Michelle menaruhnya sembarangan, maka itu artinya tidak lancang jika Arthur ingin tahu ... bukankah begitu?

Arthur pun duduk, membukanya secara acak. Bagian tersebut masih kacau, catatan per poin yang tak begitu rapi.

 _Bangsal penuh. Pelayanan kesehatan sudah diusahakan maksimal._

 _Tanaman yang cantik. Ruang terbuka sempit, koridor seadanya._

 _Ramah. Bahasa Inggris yang memadai._

 _Distrik ini ... lebih dari yang kukira. Pengalamannya mungkin tak sama dengan apa yang kulihat saat di Eritrea, atau pedalaman Tanzania, tetapi bukan pula sama dengan favela-favela. Unik. Kearifan lokal, cara bicara yang cepat dan dengan gestur tertentu, mungkin mempengaruhi cara pergaulan. Apakah aku akan menemukan lebih banyak hal? Tentu, pasti. Ini baru hari pertama._

Arthur hanya pernah ke beberapa negara, itu pun semuanya berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Setelah keluar dari Inggris saat lulus SMA, dia kuliah di Amerika Serikat, pertukaran ke Jerman, dan sesekali ke Prancis untuk menghadiri beberapa pertemuan. Menyeberang dari gedung ke gedung, melintasi ruang-ruang pertemuan yang tertata apik—seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat Michelle. Gadis itu pasti akan mengajaknya berdebat lagi jika dia menyuarakan ini, tetapi mungkin perempuan itu ada benarnya.

Dia meninggikan _gedung_ nya, tapi tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekeliling.

Arthur pun mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempatnya dengan hati-hati, seolah dengan satu gerakan yang salah saja bisa membuat Michelle mengetahui apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Lelaki itu mengambil laptopnya, membuka kembali data-data yang ditinggalkannya beberapa minggu belakangan. Dia membacanya dari awal, kemudian menggeleng-geleng.

Dia memulai lembaran yang baru pada berkas yang baru pula:

 _Konsep: komparasi jumlah kasus laparoskopi ginekologis dua daerah yang sangat bertolak belakang, penanganan, dan keadaan post-operasi._

* * *

Arthur menumpahkan apa saja yang telah dia diskusikan bersama dokter-dokter yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut sebelumnya hingga sore menjelang, dan Michelle datang tanpa dia sadari.

"Hello—Arthur, bisakah kau membantu?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Pompa air tetangga kita rusak. Aku tidak mengerti caranya. Barangkali—"

"Memangnya aku mekanik?"

"Kau belum melihatnya! Mungkin kautahu sesuatu?"

"Michelle, kau tidak—"

"Ayolah, lihat saja. Kau datang ke sana pun sudah dianggap bantuan oleh mereka."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai Arthur akhirnya bangkit dari lantai. Dia terpaksa mengikuti Michelle menuju rumah seseorang, di sebelah utara tempat tinggal mereka. Tak begitu jauh. Di sana seorang ibu menunggu bersama tiga anaknya yang berusia tanggung, masing-masing memiliki bak cuci yang penuh di samping kaki mereka. Mereka tersenyum pada Arthur, memberikan isyarat gestur tentang pompa yang tak bisa digunakan.

Arthur sedikit ngeri melihat pompa air di tanah yang becek itu. Pompa itu sudah tua sekali, permukaannya seperti berkarat, Arthur berkata dalam hatinya bahwa mungkin saja pompa ini adalah peninggalan zaman Victoria. Entah bagaimana air tanah yang berhasil ditariknya, jika keadaan luarnya saja sudah seperti ini. Saat dia menyentuhnya, pompa itu berat sekali, lalu dia berhenti di tengah-tengah karena tuasnya macet. Dengan segala kekuatannya, dia tidak bisa juga berhasil.

Tidak ingin terlihat begitu mudah menyerah, Arthur mencoba mengecek pompa itu ke detil terkecilnya. Dia mengibaratkan dengan membedah organ—untuk hal itu dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan abnormalitas dan memperbaiknya. Namun yang ini? Dia benci mengakuinya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!

Arthur menggeleng-geleng sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Salah satu dari mereka mengatupkan kedua tangan. Arthur bersikeras menggeleng. Michelle yang akhirnya maju dan berkata bahwa dia adalah dokter, dan tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya sebaik para laki-laki di sini, menjelaskannya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sepotong-potong. Salah satu anak itu tampaknya mengerti.

Begitu tiba kembali di rumah, Arthur langsung mengambil alkohol dari tasnya, menumpahkannya ke tangannya dan menggosok-gosokkannya seperti prosedur standar medis rumah sakit: pada telapak, punggung tangan, sela-sela jari.

"Jijik sekali, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada tempat itu."

Michelle menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Arthur tak ingin melihat wajahnya. "Semengerikan itu, ya?"

Arthur diam saja.

"Arthur, ada lebih banyak lansia di desa ini daripada pemuda. Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, tapi otak cerdasmu itu pasti bisa menerjemahkan sesuatu."

"Mereka berumur panjang, begitu? Dan sehat-sehat saja?" Arthur tertawa sinis. "Benar sekali, karena mereka tinggal di sini seumur hidup, terbiasa, tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku? Aku baru tiba di sini, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan!"

"Oleh karena itulah aku mengajakmu belajar! Kau tidak akan sakit cuma gara-gara hal semacam itu!"

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengajariku?"

Michelle mendekat, sengaja membuat pandangan mereka sejajar dalam jarak yang sedekat mungkin. "Benar, seorang yang cuma belajar dari alam luar sepertiku tidak berhak mengajari dokter terhormat sepertimu, Tuan Pongah."

"Dan kau selalu bertingkah seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya."

Hanya ada tatapan setelahnya. Dengan berani, Michelle melewati Arthur, sengaja membenturkan bahu mereka.

Arthur membanting pintu depan.

* * *

Yang dia lihat adalah anak-anak yang masih berlarian bermain di sekitarnya. Pemukiman itu terlalu padat tetapi selalu ada ruang untuk mereka bersembunyi, memanjat, duduk-duduk, memakai apa saja yang bisa mereka bisa sebagai alat bermain. Arthur berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti di antara mereka.

Hingga ke tempat yang cukup jauh, tak lagi bisa melihat rumah petak yang mereka sewa. Tidak banyak rumah lagi di sekitar situ, hanya ada lahan kosong dengan rumput-rumput liar. Barangkali pernah ada yang bermain bola di sini, ada dua pasang tiang di masing-masing ujung lapangan.

Arthur berdiri di tepi, memainkan ponselnya, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang memungkinkan untuk dia panggil. Tak ada orang istimewa di seberang sana. Rekan-rekan kerja yang dekat sekarang terasa terlalu jauh—dan barangkali dengan jarak sejauh ini, Arthur tak begitu penting bagi mereka.

Arthur mulai merasakannya: kesunyian itu.

Dia berusaha memikirkan tentang penelitiannya. Dia tetapi tak ada yang berhasil memantik idenya. Dia mengambil foto, tapi tak ada yang terlihat benar.

Senja beranjak datang. Saat hari menggelap, tidak ada lagi cahaya di sekitar. Beberapa malam berada di sini seharusnya mengajari Arthur bahwa tidak ada ruang lagi di luar rumah jika ingin menenangkan diri. Pencahayaan tak begitu memadai. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kendaraan roda dua maupun berjalan kaki sudah berkurang drastis, seolah-olah mereka semua langsung mengasingkan diri saat gelap datang.

* * *

Arthur mendorong pintu, Michelle masih terlihat di ruang tengah bersama laptopnya.

"Kalau kau tidak betah lagi, boleh pulang besok. Aku akan memesankan tiket. Rajesh akan menjemputmu."

Arthur tak langsung menjawab. Michelle juga tak mau memandangnya secara langsung. Dia duduk di seberang Michelle. Ruang tengah terlalu sempit sehingga kaki mereka hampir bersentuhan. Michelle mengangkat pandangannya sesaat.

"Kapan pergi ke desa itu?"

"Lusa."

"Aku ikut."

"Arthur, jika sisa perjalanan kita hanya dihabiskan dengan cara seperti ini, tidak akan baik bagi kita berdua."

"Aku tetap ikut."

Mereka berpandangan. Sama-sama mengakui kesalahan, tetapi masih terlalu kaku untuk mengakuinya keras-keras. Namun Michelle, menyadari bahwa mungkin ia telah memicu banyak hal di luar kendalinya, mengalah, "Aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu banyak mengaturmu."

Arthur buang muka, mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Aku tidak bisa hidup di tempat itu juga terus-menerus. Aku sebenarnya sendirian. Ruang itu hanya tempatku menumpang hidup. Bukan tempat selamanya. Mungkin aku harus sesekali mencari rumah potensial lain."

" _Sendirian_? Tidak ada orang istimewa?" Tidak ada nada bercanda di sana.

"Aku sibuk."

Michelle mengulum senyum. "Padahal kau bertemu banyak wanita dalam pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi sebagian besar wanita yang sudah berkeluarga, tahu."

"Ups, maaf."

Keheningan itu seperti sebuah patok penanda. Mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

"Libatkan aku dalam liputanmu."

"... Apa?"

"Aku juga ingin berpendapat dari sudut pandangku."

"Wow, tentu saja. Aku masih bisa menambah halaman. Satu-dua halaman untukmu cukup, 'kan?"

"Mungkin."

* * *

Rajesh mengantarkan mereka lagi ke desa yang dimaksud. Terjadi hujan di malam sebelum keberangkatan, sehingga jalan yang mereka tempuh cukup menantang. Michelle berkali-kali meminta turun, memotret lingkungan, mencatat keadaan. Arthur sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Rajesh di antara mereka, terutama setiap kali Michelle sibuk sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengenal Michelle saat kami jadi mahasiswa. Minatnya pada informasi memang tak bisa ditahan-tahan."

"Kalian pernah satu kelas?" Arthur kemudian mengangkat alisnya. "Kau kuliah di Amerika?"

"Ayahku yang mau," jawab Rajesh sambil tersenyum. "Dan—tidak, aku tidak pernah satu kelas dengan Michelle. Hanya satu organisasi. Dan, kau, Dok, sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? Dia pernah mewawancaraimu?"

Arthur menjawab pelan, "Dia pasienku."

"... Wow."

"Sekitar tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu, kista di rahimnya harus dioperasi. Perlu penanganan khusus karena kasus dan lokasinya agak unik. Aku ditunjuk karena kebetulan kompetensiku tepat ... dan aku pernah melihat kasus yang sama." Arthur mengamati Michelle yang menuju sebuah rumah yang sendirian di tepi jalan, mengetuk pintunya, walaupun sangat tidak meyakinkan bahwa rumah itu punya penghuni; tua dan reyot sekali.

"Dan dia sekarang dekat denganmu seolah dia kawan lamamu, Dokter."

Setelah memikirkannya lagi, Arthur juga cukup kaget. "Dia masuk begitu saja. Mudah sekali menganggapnya sebagai orang yang dipercaya ... entahlah. Sepertinya mudah saja baginya. Dia langsung mengutarakan niatnya saat kontrol pasca operasi padaku—itu mengejutkan."

"Mungkin karena dia adalah buku yang terbuka. Tidak sulit menilainya dan segala hal yang dilakukannya."

* * *

Tidak sulit mengundang perhatian orang-orang jika kau adalah seorang dokter yang datang ke sebuah tempat terpencil. Tidak perlu membuka sebuah posko resmi, di rumah tempat mereka menumpang pun orang-orang berdatangan begitu mendengar beritanya.

Orang-orang yang datang tanpa harus ia cari, adalah keberuntungan bagi Michelle. Banyak di antara mereka yang bersedia diwawancarai, difoto, digali ceritanya, dijadikan narasumber baik secara anonim maupun terang-terangan.

Empat hari terasa seperti satu dengan tamu yang silih-berganti. Tak jarang Arthur harus melakukan operasi kecil untuk beberapa kasus tak terduga. Rajesh yang membantunya mendapatkan alat tambahan atau obat-obatan yang harus dibeli di kota.

Michelle memandangi keadaan mereka pada salah satu siang: seperti semuanya telah diatur seperti ini. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, membuat impiannya jadi nyata, seolah begitu mudahnya dengan bantuan seseorang yang pekerjaannya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

Malam terakhir mereka, Michelle membuatkan teh untuk Arthur. Pertama kalinya setelah hampir dua minggu.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah itu. Si pemilik rumah sengaja meninggalkannya, tinggal di rumah keluarganya, demi kelancaran kegiatan mereka berdua.

Arthur sedang mengelompokkan peralatan-peralatan yang merupakan miliknya, dan yang mana yang dibelikan Rajesh. Akan dia kembalikan para Rajesh untuk diberikan pada praktisi kesehatan yang memerlukan, begitu katanya tadi siang.

"Hei."

Arthur, duduk bersila di ruang depan, mengangkat pandangannya saja sebagai jawaban.

"Besok kita pulang."

"Mm, hmmm."

"Perjalanan kita selesai."

Arthur tertawa sinis. "Kau belum menulis ceritaku."

"Yeah ... kita masih harus menyusunnya." Michelle diam sebentar. "Tapi setelah itu, tak ada kontrol post-operasi lagi." Ia setengah tertawa.

"Kau ini lucu." Arthur pun menyingkirkan tas kecil berisi peralatan, kemudian menarik cangkir teh miliknya. "Kita satu kota."

"Kau satu kota dengan orang yang mengganggu hidupmu dengan rencana-rencana menyeberang benua begini."

Arthur berhenti meminum tehnya di tengah jalan. Matanya mengintip dari bibir cangkir. Dia meletakkannya kembali ke atas tatakan dengan tenang. "Awalnya memang mengganggu. Tapi kita tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu itu adalah yang terbaik sampai kita mengalaminya."

Michelle, seolah secara naluriah, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Arthur. "Terima kasih, lho, ya."

Arthur menarik napas yang panjang, kemudian mendekat. Mencium pipi Michelle—tetapi Michelle terkekeh setelahnya.

"Kau ini. Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar." Perempuan itu menahan wajah Arthur sebelum terlalu menjauh, menggenggamnya, lantas membalasnya dengan mencium bibir Arthur sekilas.

"Dasar," ucap Arthur setelahnya, tetapi perempuan itu masih tertawa. "Banyak omong."

"Impas, kalau begitu."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi. Tatapan mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan _setuju_.

 **end.**


End file.
